


Van választásod!

by DarthKrande



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: book vs. movie, könyv vs. film
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthKrande/pseuds/DarthKrande
Summary: Peter Pettigrew eltöpreng a könyv és a film közti különbözőségeken. Ha a könyv felől nézzük, akkor AU. Ha a film felől...?





	Van választásod!

Négy évvel ezelőtt Tapmancs azt dörgölte az orra alá, hogy inkább meghaltak volna, sem hogy elárulják a Tekergőket. Két évre rá meghalt, egy hozzá méltóan ostoba és megfontolatlan akció közepén.

Holdsáp pedig két órája halt meg, szintén azért, mert nem bírt nyugton maradni, amikor kellett volna. _Ez a nyughatatlanság mindkét oldalt megtizedelte,_ nézett végig a kiterített halottakon Féregfark. A Nagyúrból konkrétan annyi sem maradt, amennyit egy fiolába össze lehetett volna szedni. A hibbant Bellatrix persze előre is osztozott a sorsában.

A barna patkány apró ezüst kezecskéjével végigsimított a bajuszán. Ha továbbra is távol akar maradni a vérfürdőtől, akkor jobb lesz, ha most csendesen odébb áll. Már az is a puszta szerencsének köszönhető, hogy a Malfoy-kúriaban történt kínos esetnél nem volt jelen.

A Roxfortot ismerte, mint a tenyerét, és egy patkánynak a járatokra helyezett rácsok sem jelentettek akadályt. Mire Harry egyáltalán levegőhöz jutott a Nagyúrral rendezett pazar párbaj után, addigra Peter Pettigrew már a kastélyon kívül járt, apró testével teljesen észrevétlenül osonva a romok és halottak között.

A patkány alak hatalmas előnye, hogy az ember úgy képes két lábra állni, hogy közben megmarad patkánynak. Peter megfordult, arasznyira kiemelkedett a fűből, és pont látta, ahogy Harry egy pálcát kettétör, aztán elhajítja a darabokat. Az egyik fél pont Féregfark mellett landolt a sárban; a göbös faanyagból csillogó fekete thesztrálszőr lógott elő.

 _Ez az agyatlan Ágas-ivadék eltörte a pálcáját,_ állapította meg.

Volt annyi esze, hogy ne forduljon vissza, de egyvalamire nagyon kíváncsi volt. _Vajon eszébe jutott a Túlélőnek, hogy előbb megjavítsa a sajátját?_


End file.
